Titanium
by dickory5
Summary: no todo en mi vida es color de rosa...pero soy fuerte, inteligente capaz de superar los obstaculos que se me presenten, tan fuerte y resistente como el titanio...no por nada es mi elemento favorito
1. Titanium

Le pediré a mi mama que me regale a las PPG para navidad XD hasta entonces…no son mías T-T

Y aquí vamos otra vez, nada es color de rosa en nuestras vidas, no puedo creer lo estúpida e ilusa que fui! Creer que dejarías tu inclinación hacia el ¨otro lado¨ pero no mal piensen, no el no es gay, me refiero a que es malo, su antigua personalidad regresa poco a poco…y tengo miedo de que eso pase

(Tú gritas fuerte)

-cállate! Yo tengo la razón! Acéptalo no eres perfecta! Y nunca lo serás! No lo fuiste antes, que te hace pensar que ahora si? Que estemos casados? Crees que de pronto me llenare de amor? Seré un loco romántico?- me gritas muy enojado, solo porque no te di la razón en algo

(pero no puedo oír una palabra de lo que dices)

Desde el momento en que empezaste a gritar, me encerré en mi propio mundo, en mis recuerdos, deje de escuchar todo lo que decías o gritabas, porque lo más seguro es que ahora enlistes uno por uno mis defectos, para recordarme que no soy perfecta por más que lo intente

(Hablo en voz alta sin decir mucho)

Estoy tan harta de tantas peleas, gritos, y de estar despierta cada noche pensando en que lo más probable es que el día de mañana tal vez sea nuestro ultimo día juntos…así que solo te doy la razón

-si, yo lo olvide-dije entrecortadamente y al borde del llanto, pero es que yo estaba segura de que tu nunca me dijiste nada, como olvidar algo que no se?

(Me criticas pero todas tus balas rebotan)

Ya estoy a punto de estallar, como lo predije dices todas y cada una de las cosas que no te gustan de mi y mis defectos, los gritan a todo pulmón, estoy segura que todos los vecinos escucharon todas y cada una de tus crueles palabras

Juro que en una balacera, cuando yo y mis hermanas éramos pequeñas, jamás me dolió tanto ninguna bala, como me está doliendo lo que me dices

-¿enserio, tan horrible soy? Tan orgullosa? Pre juiciosa?-fue lo único que pude decir antes de llorar en silencio allí en medio de la sala, frente a ti, viéndome tan vulnerable, y tu allí tan lleno de ira, tal vez…lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza, en los mementos en los que terminamos con una horrible batalla verbal se debe a que cuando pequeños nosotras siempre ganábamos y esta es tu forma de desquitarte…o así eres en realidad

(Me disparas pero me levanto)

No, esto es todo, yo no llorare por sus crueles y algo ciertas palabras, tal vez no sea perfecta, pero ni él ni nadie me va a tratar así, nadie puede hacerlo, por dios! Soy bombón la líder de las PowerPuff Girls!

(Soy a prueba de balas sin nada que perder)

Ni brick, ni el mundo entero me derrumbaran, tal vez nuestro matrimonio se vaya al escusado, pero yo seguiré siendo la misma, lo único que tengo desde un principio, soy yo sola, mis hermanas hicieron sus vidas, y yo la mía; tal vez no sea la mejor de todas pero es mía, si me pierdo en el camino, me perderé sola…

(Dispara, dispara)

-ya basta!, deja de gritar, me tienes harta!-creo que hasta yo me sorprendí, jamás le había gritado a alguien obviamente no fuera de alguna pelea…

(Me disparas pero no caeré)

-brick puede que yo no sea perfecta, que tu no seas mi príncipe azul, que nuestro matrimonio se vaya a la...muy lejos, pero no te permito que me trates así!-

-así? Y que vas a hacer, no te doy ni una semana para que regreses a mi arrepentida!-

Dijiste dándome una pequeña sonrisa de burla, sabes que eso es lo que más me molesta

(soy titanio)

-ah, si? Suerte con eso, soy tan resistente como el titanio brick, recuérdalo desde ahora tanto física como emocionalmente- dije limpiándome la lagrima que me escurría por mi ojo derecho, mientras me quitaba el anillo que me diste cuando me pediste oficialmente ser tu novia, para después quitarme por igual el que me diste cuando estábamos en el altar para tirarlo en tus manos mientras agarraba mi suéter y salía sin rumbo alguno en realidad…

-oye, nena, espera! No es para tanto!- te oí gritar mientras salía ha, seguro te costara más que eso que regresemos…

Bueno este Fic, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Titanium de david guetta ft sia , creo que será un Fic basado en diferentes canciones, comenten, si? :3


	2. If you ever come back

Han pasado 3 días desde que tuvimos esa fea discusión, que dijo cosas sin sentido, cada que peleamos es lo mismo como lideres buscamos el punto débil del otro y lo explotamos con palabras, como la mayoría del tiempo cuando peleamos, pero creo que esta vez se me fue de las manos…

(Si estás en pie con tu maleta pero no puedes subir al tren)

-hay…donde estas bombón?- lo más probable es que este con una de sus hermanas, o hasta en su vieja casa, pero no creo ya que si estuviera con bellota o burbuja, butch o boomer me lo harían saber, no la he buscado por que necesita un tiempo a solas, y yo la mejor manera de disculparme…y encontrarla…aunque sea yo el que tenga que rogar…

(Todo está igual que como lo dejaste)

En nuestro cuarto no se ha hecho más que tender la cama y lavar mi ropa, ya que lo demás sigue como lo dejaste, no quise mover nada hasta que volvieras…todo en perfecto orden….igual como lo dejaste

(yo aún no he dormido)

Ciertamente aun no he dormido, no puedo, me siento culpable…fuiste la victima de uno de mis momentos de ira….

(y si ahora te cubres la cara, pero ni siquiera puedes ocultar el dolor)

Recordé cuando agachaste tu rostro para empezar a llorar en silencio, juro que quería detenerme, pero no pude como si estuviera poseído pensé esta es mi oportunidad y dije cosas más feas aun, de las cuales estoy seguro que no escuchaste, ya que sueles perderte en tus pensamientos cuando agachas la mirada…

(Todavía pongo dos platos en la mesa pero como sin ti)

Si, patético, en estos días me he sorprendido a mi mismo hablando solo como por ejemplo cuando voy a salir

-bombón, prepare el desayuno, baja ya!-y me doy cuenta de que no bajaras, pero igual hago comida para dos desayuno y cena para dos

(Si la verdad es que eres una mentirosa, entonces di tan sólo que estás bien estoy durmiendo en tu lado de la cama volviéndome loco ahora)

Al mejor, solo está tratando de ser fuerte y no esta tan herida como parece…

(y si tú estás por ahí tratando de seguir adelante pero algo te hace regresar otra vez)

Estoy un 99% seguro de que no se ira de saltadilla, no se puede ir y dejarme…regresara porque es mía y lo que es de uno, siempre regresa

(Yo estoy aquí sentado intentando convencerte como si estuvieses en la misma habitación)

Regrese a mi habitación, y dije un buenas noches obviamente para bombón donde quiera que se encuentre…

(Y desearía que me ignoraras)

Como cuando te enojas y me aplicas la ley del hielo, la más madura por supuesto, recuerdo que la ley del hielo antes, consistía en congelarme con tu aliento hasta que se te pasara el enojo…

(Dejaré la puerta sin el seguro por si alguna vez vuelves)

Estos 3 días he hecho eso, no le pongo seguro a las puertas…claro que ningún ladrón se atrevería a entrar a la casa de un RRB y una PPG eso sería casi como un suicidio…

(por si alguna vez vuelves habrá una luz en la entrada y la llave debajo del tapete)

Siempre dejábamos una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete o en una maceta, por si acaso…y la luz prendida, en las noches, es una señal de que ninguno de los dos está en casa…así me siento tan vacio…como si la casa estuviera sola

(Ahora dicen que pierdo el tiempo porque tú nunca vas a regresar a casa pero solían decir que el mundo era plano pero qué erróneo era eso)

Mis hermanos y mis cuñadas me dijeron desde el primer día que perdía mi tiempo, que tu no regresarías y claro también que era un idiota, que estabas muy herida, pero si bombón no viene a brick, brick ira por bombón….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno la canción que inspiro este capítulo se llama if you ever come back de the script


	3. Grenade

**_(Te di todo lo que tenia y lo arrojaste a la basura….)_**

No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que en verdad hayas dicho eso sobre mi! Hace solo unos minutos estábamos tan bien, y luego no. Aproximadamente solo unos 45 minutos Salí de casa, pero no se qué hacer, si voy con mis hermanas, butch y boomer, le dirán a brick y la verdad no me quiero andar escondiendo, estaré como si nada hubiera pasado rentare un cuarto en algún hotel, le diré a mis hermanas donde estoy y si brick se entera y quiere buscarme, bien, pero yo no regresare…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Que me dieras tu amor fue todo lo que pedí Pero tú no entiendes)<em>**

0oO al otro dia Oo0

Mi segundo día fuera de casa fue…raro, si raro porque llegue a un lindo y grande hotel pedí una de las habitaciones que quedaban mas altas para poder admirar toda saltadilla aunque en el fondo solo lo hacía porque me daba buena vista hacia ¨mi hogar¨ claro que eso se debía en parte a mis ojos superpoderosos

Después de medio día cuando encendí mi celular, me di cuenta de que tenía 23 llamadas perdidas de burbuja y 7 de bellota, en eso solo el teléfono con una llamada de bellota

-hasta que contestas! Tienes idea de cuantas llamadas te hemos hecho? Burbuja está prácticamente histérica! Ha salido a buscarte muchas veces!-me dijo (grito) bellota

-lo siento, estaba apagado…- le conteste sin muchas ganas, cosa que me sorprendió pues no creí estar tan deprimida

-en donde estas?-

-en el hotel *pacis* en donde nos quedábamos cada que un monstruo destruía media saltadilla en entre la cuidad nuestra casa…-

-conveniente, vamos para allá – y colgó

Media hora después llegaron mis hermanas burbuja llego y me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, la pregunta es cómo se enteraron de que me fui de casa?

-tranquila, no llores estoy bien solo que olvide prender mi celular- le dije a mi rubia hermana acariciando su cabeza

-como no preocuparnos! Intentamos llamarte a tu casa y nadie contesto, bellota me dijo que estaba paranoica, entonces ese día en la noche boomer me dijo que brick le había dicho que tu y el pelearon y que te habías ido de casa, entonces te hable, pero no contestaste, luego fui con bellota y ella dijo lo mismo que butch le había dicho que brick le conto que te habi….-

-BURBUJA! Respira y deja de hablar, mejor que ella nos cuente- dijo bellota a la vez que se sentaba en la cama

Luego de contarles lo que había pasado, bellota y burbuja estaban molestas pues no les pareció para nada que brick me había insultado verbalmente hasta que colapse y no pude mas, ya que como súper héroes sabemos perfectamente que las palabras duelen más que los golpes, en otras palabras: brick me había dado la paliza más grande de mi vida

-y que vas a hacer?- pregunto bellota

-lo buscaras?- me pregunto burbuja

-claro que no! El tiene que buscarme y ganarse mi perdón y si es que me convence

-no quiero ser pesimista o echarle mas leña al fuego…pero y si no te busca?

_**(yo atraparía una granada por ti, atraparía una espada en mis manos por ti, saltaria en frente de un tren por ti, tu sabes que haria lo que sea por ti )**_

-Tiene que buscarme… si no es para pedirme perdón, entonces lo buscara yo...para pedirle el divorcio...-

-bombón, estás segura?-

**_(Pasaría por todo este dolor, dispararía una bala directo a mi cerebro, moriría por ti ... pero tú no harías lo mismo..)_**

-si-dije conteniendo un lagrima

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*pacis* : significa paz en latín

Y la canción que inspiro el capitulo…en un principio era big girls dont cry de Fergie, pero me gusto mas grenade de Bruno Mars


	4. Best Thing I Never Had

**Pov. Brick**

Hace unos minutos me encontré con la hermanita de bombón, burbuja y boomer, ella me dijo donde encontrarla que esta vez me había pasado de la raya, así que fui al hotel donde se estaba quedando no quedaba muy cerca de nuestra casa, fui a la recepción y la recepcionista me dijo que no podía subir si bombón no me daba permiso, así que tuve que mentir

-cuál es su nombre?-pregunto ella sonriente

-importa mucho?-

-sí, hablare con la señorita Bombón y si ella lo autoriza podrá subir-

-dígale que la busca su mejor amiga-la recepcionista se me quedo mirando con cara de WTF? O.o y entonces note que dije amiga no se en e estaba pensando

-no, digo perdón, que la busca Mike- recordé ella tenía un "amigo" o más bien pretendiente en la universidad llamado Mike que por cierto no me fue fácil alejar de ella, pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora

-seguro? ¿no será Micaela?- dijo ella soltando una boba risita muy cargada de un tono que claramente decía "bobo" o "es gay y no ha salido del closet"

-No. Y déjese de sus jueguitos que no vengo a eso-no me gustaba tratar mal a la gente. Mentira; adoraba eso pero no lo hacía frente a bombón ya que ella lo detesta, pero ella se lo estaba ganando, que no veía que estaba desesperado? Y todavía se pone a jugar!

-lo siento- entonces ella agarro un teléfono blanco que estaba cercas de ella y hablo con mi bombón y dijo que la buscaba Mike

-dice que quiere hablar con usted antes- dijo la recepcionista

Como lo esperaba de ella, nada tonta. Primero quería cerciorarse de que rea Mike y no otro y con otro me refiero a mí, pero vine a hablar con ella y no me voy sin lograrlo así que no agarre el teléfono, y rápidamente agarre el aparato donde se colgaba el teléfono y mire el numero de la habitación así que corrí hacia el elevador

-señor, espere!-grito la recepcionista, si claro como si la fuera a esperar pero para mi mala suerte el mugroso elevador, estaba fuera de servicio volteé a la única solución que estaba cerca de la recepcionista: "las escaleras"

-demonios!-

-ji ji- solo escuche la molesta risa de la recepcionista cuando pase por su lado, la muy maldita no me dijo nada! Que divertido ha de ser estar de recepcionista en un hotel

_(Mírame a los ojos verás lo que significas para mí )_

Maldita sea! Como hay escaleras, porque tuvo que escoger uno de los pisos más altos?  
>a esa mujer le encanta hacerme batallar, ciertamente me gusta batallar por ella, porque esa mujer, es mi mujer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Bombón<strong>

Hoy es mi tercer día desde que Salí de casa, no sé si darle más tiempo, si en verdad quiere arreglar las cosas o si simplemente no le importa y todo se quedara así…

_(Gracias a Dios, lo dijiste Gracias a Dios, esquive la bala)_

Aunque, ¿hubiera sido peor no salir de casa en ese momento? Si me hubiera quedado estos tres días en casa…hubiéramos solucionado todo? O ahí mismo firmábamos el divorcio?

-No, nada de eso-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza como para ahuyentar las ideas

En eso suena mi teléfono y lo contesto:

-diga?-

-señorita utonium, la busca un joven-

-cuál es el nombre de el?- aun guardo la mas pequeña esperanza de que sea brick

-su nombre es Mike, dice ser su mejor amigo- dijo divertida, me decepcionó que no fuera brick, pero solo conozco a un Mike, y uno que ha sido mi mejor amigo, es de la universidad, él y brick eran muy competitivos, hasta que le ofrecieron una beca en Japón y lo convencí de que fuera ya que le convenía, recuerdo que era muy guapo pero no más que brick, tenía el cabello café claro, jos grandes y grises y piel blanca pero como dije antes, no más guapo que brick .

-puedo hablar con él antes de que suba?- sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que le diría educadamente que otro día viniera, ya le inventaría una escusa

Salí de mis pensamientos, gracias a que tocaban la puerta como si se les fuera el mundo en ello

-Mike, también tengo ganas de verte pero no es para que destruyas la puerta del hotel –dije mientras abría la puerta para ver a Mike, pero no era Mike

-que quieres?-dije quedándome en el marco de la puerta y el afuera

-que no es obvio? Vine por ti, vámonos- me dijo brick agarrándome por la muñeca

-suéltame bruto me lastimas!-solo aflojo el agarre

-te dije que me soltaras, y no, no voy contigo-dije desafiándolo con la mirada

-déjate de babosadas de orgullo no tienes 15 años ni mucho menos 8 así que cierra la boca y muévete!-

_(Estoy harta de ti Que tengas buena suerte)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov brick<strong>

Demonios, ni siquiera le pido perdón y ya la estoy insultando de nuevo, qué no se da cuenta?

_(Sólo tienes que buscar tu corazón, busca en tu alma Y cuando me encuentres allí, no busques más)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov bombon<strong>

-YA BASTA!, escúchame bien, no te permito que me vuelvas a hablar así! Ya me hartaste, toma! Espero que al menos tengas la decencia de no volver a aparecer por aquí y que los papeles los regrese tu abogado!- y cerré la puerta en su hermosa cara

-no lo puedo creer-dije resbalándome en la puerta que acababa de cerrar

* * *

><p><strong>POV BRICK<strong>

Soy un completo imbécil! Como no se iba a enojar!

A todo esto, que será los papeles que me acaba de dar?

-no…- note que ya estaban firmados por bombón en unos cuantos espacios…eran papeles de divorcio…solo faltaban mis firmas…

-sigue intentando nena, pero no, no te dejare tan fácil, seguirás atada a mi aunque sea legalmente!-le grite a su puerta dándole a entender que no firmaría nada, y así será nunca los firmare.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Millones de gracias por leer! Y otras milloncitas de gracias por comentar! n.n me hacen feliz!

Bueno las canciones que use para este capitulo son : Everithing I Do I Do It For You de bryan Adams y la otra es de beyonce y se llama : Best Thing I Never Had; nos leemos!


	5. Como Un Fantasma

**_(Como un fantasma me sigues de nuevo Te siento, te respiro, te pienso, te espero_**

**_Y sin quererlo hasta suspiro contigo)_**

Qué demonios le pasa! Haber, primero viene y me propone que salgamos y acepte, luego dé años de noviazgo me pide matrimonio y acepte, nos peleamos y reconciliamos, pero me canse, así que me fui, luego viene y me busca, luego me insulta, y después…me dice que no me dará el divorcio! Que le pasa! Se ve que no sabe con quién está tratando! No por nada soy la más inteligente de la cuidad! Lo intentare de otra manera, al estilo bombón; si esto fuera una suma o resta el tendría todas las de perder, ¿no?

**_(No encuentro una razón ya no, ya no)_**

Tono soñador-Ay aunque una parte de mi aun sigue pensando que es el hombre mas lindo! Mira que venir a buscarme!-se acaba la magia y empiezo a recordar la pelea que EL inicio! -E intentar raptarme para llevarme con él!- mira que me estoy poniendo algo bipolar

**_(Como un fantasma te llevo conmigo_**_** Te pienso aunque no quiero, te evito y no puedo)**_

-para ser la más inteligente de saltadilla, eres bastante tonta-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-que haces aquí? Y que quieres, princesa?-dije sugiriéndole con la mirada que se largara de mi hog…cuarto del hotel

**_(Por más que intento no te olvido, estás vivo En cada sensación de amor, de amor)_**

-tranquila, oí la plática o más bien la discusión y creo que necesitas hablar con alguien…- dijo mirando sus uñas pintadas de un rosa pálido, como el de mis ojos

-no me digas, ahora intentaras dominar al mundo siendo la doctora corazón…?-dije un tanto sarcástica

-y tu no me digas que ahora eres comediante-dijo ella rodando sus negros ojos

-pues hago lo que quiero en mi habitación y si no te gusta puedes irte!-dije empezando a alterarme, es que porque? No tengo mis ideas claras y viene la villana mas odiosa y caprichosa a sacarme de quicio…

-no! Espera, tal vez no seamos muy…em…compatibles? Osea al hablar o estar en el mismo lugar sin hacer que explote…pero mi papi me dijo que si no empezaba a madurar regalaría mis diamantes y joyas a los pobres, Dios! No le basto con regalarles su herencia cuando muere sino que quiere regalar la mía! Bueno me Salí del tema quería hacer mi buena acción del día, y ya que tu una vez salvaste a mi papa de morir, el estará muy feliz de que sea buena contigo- dijo muy feliz

al parecer el dinero mueve montañas y hace buena persona a princesa pensé

-el otro punto es…lo amas?- dijo ella

-y dices que yo soy la tonta-

-cállate, intento ser linda contigo, no es fácil si en el pasado fui criminal durante casi 15 años ok?-

-bien, la antigua tu aun no se va-

-no, claro que no, regresando a mi pregunta que más bien parece una afirmación lo amas no?-

-si, claro que si- le dije

-entonces tienes que entender…entiende que para los malos es difícil dejar de serlo…dejar ese odio y es muy fácil recaer además hay que tener en cuenta que el fue creado para acabar contigo, dale tiempo y mucha, mucha paciencia-

-si…lo se pero…-

-es difícil ¿no?-

-tu como sabes?-

-un día fui con mi padre a un orfanato esos pobres niños y bebes me dieron mucha lástima- de repente se perdió mirando al horizonte –había un niño en especial que me recordó a mi misma tenia aires de grandeza, cuando sus papas vivan eran millonarios, yo le dije que me veía reflejada en el, y sabes que me dijo?-dijo con una sonrisita irónica

-no que?- le dije ofreciéndole un café, a estas alturas ya estaba dentro del cuarto, estábamos sentadas en el sillón(sofá) rojo

-que tal vez tengamos en común lo material, pero que el no era un monstruo, que a él nunca se le subieron los humos cuando su papa era millonario y aunque no lo creas me dolió…-

-entonces lo de tu herencia…-dije viendola -y mi capital-me interrumpio ella, claro SU dinero...

-es verdad, mi padre dijo que iba a donarla, eso fue lo que me despertó, crees que podría seguir viviendo como toda una princesa si no fuera rica?, mi buena acción del día acabo, ya te dije lo que quería esto es muy difícil para el debió de tragarse todo su orgullo para venir por ti así que considéralo- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-princesa!-le grite antes de que cerrara la puerta

-si?-

-gracias-

-porque?-

-por ser buena conmigo-

-oh, no es nada solo tómalo como que yo, tuve el mejor argumento y gane el caso, adiós boba!-y se fue

Valla, para que venga princesa me diga palabras de apoyo y me gane en un argumento debe enserio querer su fortuna intacta.

-al diablo, iré con brick!-

* * *

><p>la cancion de este capitulo se llama "como un fantasma" de chenoa<p>

OwO muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	6. Y No Regresas

Hola! si lo se tarde un poquito n.n pero a les dejo el final, espero que sea de su agrado y si creen que falto algo diganme y pongo un capitulo extra o algo asi

* * *

><p>(brick pov.)<p>

Hace unas horas bombón me dio unos papeles de divorcio, lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue quemarlos, no la iba a dejar, aunque ella no me quisiera de vuelta ahí estaría yo, porque el día que nos casamos le prometí que estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas…aunque para empezar eso la alejo de mi…

-ya es hora—dije para mi, ya ella no estaba y estoy casi seguro de que cuando vuelva, todo se repetirá, estaremos bien por un tiempo y luego las peleas otra vez y finalmente un día se alejara para siempre de mi, pero hay una solución y poco extremista pero así nunca la dejare…

-butch, cuídate estúpido patán, narcisista, hermano…te quiero—dije dejando un mensaje de voz en su contestadora, sabía que él no estaba en casa estaba con bellota de viaje, así nunca llegaría para detenerme

Faltaba mi hermano menor

-boomer, marica, dudo que me des un sobrino pero si lo haces…por favor que no se llame como tú, te quiero hermano—también le deje un mensaje de voz tardaría en contestar pues está en el bosque acampando con la hermanita de bombón y no tiene señal

Ahora solo faltaba que la persona más importante supera, no iba a despedirme de ella, porque nunca la dejaría…nuca.

* * *

><p>(Bombón pov.)<p>

-brick?—pregunte entrando a la casa que parecía que estaba abandonada, por siglos. Pase a la cocina y todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui, así que solo tome un vaso de agua para luego ir a nuestra habitación donde el de seguro estaría dormido

Cuando llegue el estaba acostado en la cama tapado de pies a cabeza, no podía verlo, pero estaba segura que era él, lo reconocería donde fuera, el es mi otra mitad…

-brick?—lo llame cuando estaba parada en la puerta no me contesto, ni siquiera se movió, algo andaba mal, lo note desde que llegue, es decir, tenemos súper poderes, súper oido, debió de haberme oido desde que hable por primera vez en la entrada, que no tenía ganas de verme o hablarme?

-brick, no me ignores—le dije

-BRICK!—no me contesto ya me estoy asustando

Cuando lo destape tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se sentía como un cascaron vacio…sin vida. Brick estaba muerto

-N-no, brick, esto no es gracioso—dije soltando un mar de lagrimas y quebrándome al final de la oración pues en el fondo sabia que no era una broma, aunque asi lo deseara...

No sabía qué hacer, no serviría de nada llamar a la ambulancia, policía, a los bomberos, , ni siquiera a la nasa, el ya no estaba, no tenía ningún signo vital, solo me queda ahí a su lado llorando durante casi 3 horas hasta que me calme un poco

Mire sus manos en ellas tenía una nota :

**_Es tan difícil estar entre la vida y la muerte_**  
><strong><em>Me duele que estés tan distante<em>**  
><strong><em>Llevando desesperanza a todas partes<em>**

**_Te herí yo lo sé, perdona, te herí, yo lo sé_**  
><strong><em>Mis ojos se ven cansados de llorar<em>**  
><strong><em>La rabia de este amor...<em>**

**_Y no regresas,_**  
><strong><em>No soy el mismo sin tu amor<em>**

_"Ya que casi me mata la soledad"_

_"No lo puedo soportar, que ya nunca volverás, pero como te lo dije, seguirás atada a mí, pero ahora por toda mi eternidad, por el resto de tu vida y cuando seas eterna al igual que yo, serás mía de nuevo"_

_Pd: no te preocupes, tú solo ten una feliz vida, yo te cuidare aunque tú no me veas, yo seré tu ángel personal…_

Se había suicidado, por mi culpa…en un principio creí que estaba siendo fuerte, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo estaba siendo estúpida

Me acosté a su lado, me hice bolita y cerré mis ojos...espero no despertar…dormir eternamente…

¿FIN?

* * *

><p>yo digo que le falto algo, no se ustedes que dicen? un capitulo extra o que asi se quede?<p>

o percierto el pedacito de cancion que esta en negritas es de la cancion "y no regresas" de juanes


	7. Nadie Como Tu

bueno, ya me di cuenta de que nos les gunstan los finales tragicos :C por eso hice el capitulo extra, algo asi como un final alternativo, lo que esta en parentesis y negrita cursiva, es un pedazo de la cancion, "nadie como tu" de La Oreja De Van Gogh (con amaia montero)

* * *

><p>-NO—grito bombón despertando en su cama<p>

-menos mal que todo fue una pesadilla—dijo ella quitándose el copete de la frente mientras respiraba con dificultad

La noche anterior había decidido tragarse su orgullo e ir tras su hombre, pero empezó a llover y hubo problemas con la luz que se fue en media ciudad, así que estaba esperando a que la luz regresara para ir a su "hogar" y no supo cuando se quedo dormida hasta que despertó de esa pesadilla

*Eso fue tan real*pensó pero para estar segura…

* * *

><p>-hola?—respondió bellota al teléfono<p>

-oye, de pura curiosidad, no salieron de viaje tu y butch?—pregunto ella temerosa de que dijera que si

-no, porque?—pregunto bellota extrañada

-curiosidad—dijo ella

* * *

><p>-burbuja?—pregunto bombon al otro lado de la línea<p>

-si?—

-recientemente no has salido con boomer a…no se al bosque a acampar?—pregunto bombon mas tranquila despues de confirmar con bellota que ella no habia salido

-no. Porque la pregunta?—

-luego te cuento, tengo que irme—

-irte? A donde? A casa?—dijo burbuja con una sonrisita, ya que se notaba en su forma de hablar

-si—dijo bombón apurada

-brick no está ahí, esta con boomer hablando sobre sus problemas aqui en casa—dijo ella

-si?—pregunto ella contenta ya que recurrio a su hermano para hablar de ellos

-si, tardaras mucho en ir a tu casa?—

-como una hora—dijo ella viendo que toda su ropa estaba tirada por todas partes

-entonces hare que se quede más tiempo dentro de una hora lo dejare ir, date prisa! Suerte!—dijo burbuja colgando para darle tiempo a su hermanan mayor de volver

* * *

><p><em>20 minutos más tarde<em>

Llegando a su casa lo primero que hiso fue agarrar la llave que brick siempre dejaba de repuesto, ya que ese hombre siempre se le olvidaban sus llaves…

Cuando entro todo a su alrededor estaba igual que como lo había dejado, como si nunca se hubiera ido, solo para estar segura subió al cuarto y vio la cama impecable, tampoco había notas por ningún lado

*al menos no estaba brick* pensó quitándose un gran peso de encima

* * *

><p>(brick pov)<p>

Cuando llego a su casa se veía diferente, todo mas…vivo

Cuando entro definitivamente supo que había alguien en la casa, su perfume estaba seguro de que ese era el olor de ella.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba. Estaba parada en medio de la habitación mirándolo con una tímida sonrisa

_**(En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar)**_

-regrese—dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-bienvenida vida mía—dijo el sonriéndole para después correr hacia ella y besarla, haciéndole saber que nunca más la dejaría ir.

_**(Y sin hablar, Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará)**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady-Of-The-Death<strong> : no. xD te menti, no murio :D

**blossXbrick** :perdonamee! D: creeme no era mi entencion XD pero hay que ser concientes que no todo siempre termina bien :( pero aqui si :)

**Kurousagii** : no te preocupes, y creo que asi reaccionaria (bueno almenos yo, espero que no me pase D: )

**Moon,dark,Uchiha** : (ya se que son pntos, pero la pagina no me deja poner puntos) no te dreprimas! he ahi el final feliz! (creo)

**BrickxBloss-Reds** : :D que bien! tu si captaste la ecencia del caitulo! ;)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	8. Love On Top

Hola! bueno este mini capitulo se me ocurrio y dije...por que no? bueno el pedacito de la cancion es de Love On Top de beyonce (amo esa cancion!)

* * *

><p><strong>(pov. Bombón)<strong>

Y así fue como superamos nuestra primera gran pelea, y estoy segura de que en mi estado ¨sensible¨ más que nada pronto Brick tendrá que soportarme llorando, enojada… en resumen bipolar.

Mi vida no fue perfecta en ese entonces.

Y tampoco lo es ahora, y nunca lo será, pero te digo que? No importa. Porque él está a mi lado, ellos estarán a mi lado, y el destino puede disparar todo lo que quiera pero no podrá vencernos. Y ahora menos que nunca.

**(Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear**

**They say love hurts**

**But I know**

**It's gonna take the real work)**

Es cierto, la perfección no existe. Pero no importa cuando el amor de tu vida esta a tu lado, y un pedacito tanto tuyo como el de él, está creciendo dentro de ti.

**(Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears**

**And finally you put me first)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pov normal)<strong>_

-yo digo que será niño—

-no lo creo, yo pienso que será niña—dijo Brick

-estas mal de la cabeza? La que lo lleva en el estomago soy yo!—le dijo alzando la voz

-pero la semilla fue mía!—dijo el alzando un poco la voz

**(Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love**

**You're the one I need**

**You're the only one I see**

**Come on baby it's you)**

-¿a si?—dijo bombón con la voz temblorosa y punto de derramar lagrimas pero a la vez furiosa

-perdóname, tienes razón, fue mi error—dijo arrodillándose ante bombón con ojos suplicantes

**(You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call**

**When I need you make everything stop**

**Finally you put my love on top)**

_*así me gusta_* pensó bombón con una sonrisita en los labios

-entonces que nombre crees que deba ponerle?—dijo bombón divertida

_*y aquí vamos de nuevo*_ pensó Brick con expresion seria

_*y lo que te falta amorcito*_ pensó bombón al ver la expresión de Brick

**(Ooo! Come on Baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top)**


End file.
